


Breakfast for Two

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Draco stumbled into the kitchen, eyes still a little blurry from sleep. Neville was already there, whistling as he waved his wand, directing several sizzling pans on the stove.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> A Chocolate Box treat for sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)! I hope you enjoy :)

Draco stumbled into the kitchen, eyes still a little blurry from sleep. Neville was already there, whistling as he waved his wand, directing several sizzling pans on the stove. Some sort of meat and eggs, he thought. It smelled amazing.

“Morning,” Draco muttered, draping himself across Neville’s back and leaving a kiss on the side of his neck. Neville was warm and soft against him. “Breakfast ready?”

“Not quite yet, give it a mo.” Neville turned in his grip, leaning their foreheads together and resting his hands on Draco’s hips. He smiled and Draco felt contentment bubble up in his belly at the sight. It seemed amazing that they could be here, happy and together instead of fighting like they used to. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, until I noticed you weren’t there anymore,” Draco said, bumping their noses together with a laugh. They’d had a wonderful night, and he’d certainly been exhausted enough to sleep like the dead afterward. “The bed was too cold without you.”

“Well, I hope the bacon, sausages, and eggs I’ve got going will make up for that a bit,” Neville teased, dropping a soft, lingering kiss on Draco’s mouth before turning away to tend the stove.

It only took a minute before they were both seated at the table, heaping plates of food before them. Draco could feel his mouth watering at the sight and smell. Neville was really too good for him, so sweet and kind and a wonderful cook to boot. He wondered for a moment how he’d gotten so lucky, how he’d managed to have something so _good_ in his life after everything.

“Don’t overthink it,” Neville ordered, making Draco smile.

“Course, love.”

They dug in without any more conversation, the food just as delicious as Draco had thought it would be. This, he thought, was the perfect way to start the morning. He hoped there would be many more such mornings to come for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
